Catnip
by Nahii
Summary: Something very irresistibly attractive and tempting is within his reach.


**Catnip**

Something very irresistibly attractive and tempting is within his reach.

_Disclaimer: All wrongs reversed © Nahii_

* * *

><p>Heiwajima Shizuo sat under the welcome shade of a tree, seeking what refuge he can get from the scorching afternoon sun. He unfastened two more buttons on his shirt, revealing a hint of slim collarbones and a sliver of muscular chest.<p>

_Ah, Shit._

The weather was too hot to do much than concentrate on breathing. The sun seemed to drain him of all energy if he dared to do more than just sit there and wait. The air was heavy with humidity too. And it did nothing to curb Shizuo's already mounting temper.

_What the heck is taking him so long, anyway?_

He checked his cell phone for the time. Izaya had sent him mail earlier telling him to wait for him at four near the school gate. It was fifteen minutes past the appointed time.

_Why the fuck hadn't the flea chosen somewhere more reasonable to meet?_

Shizuo was actually considering leaving for someplace cooler, someplace indoors with air conditioning. He felt a pang of guilt assail him upon contemplating the idea. In the back of his mind, he knew there had to be a good reason Izaya would be late. But knowing that did not make the damp heat any more tolerable.

He checked his watch again.

_Ugh, twenty_ _minutes late._ Shizuo tried to console himself with thoughts of how he'll make Izaya make it up to him.

Vivid visions of his boyfriend trying to do exactly just that started to filter through his mind. It was probably not a good idea, given the present searing temperatures. Shizuo realized this as his body burned one degree hotter than previously. He could already feel the beginnings of a rampaging temper stirring inside him.

_Damnit, Izaya knows how intolerable I can be of the heat!_

Shizuo massaged the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache starting. Soft mews from somewhere near him pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked to his left, then to his right, searching for the source. A small ball of fur slowly crept into his line of sight, still mewing timidly.

Shizuo found it in himself to grin at the kitten's plight.

"Is the heat getting to you too?" The cat meowed once in response.

Shizuo shook his head and tsk'd, comically scolding the cat.. "That's what you get for wearing all that fur in this weather." His eyes widened a bit when he realized that he also knew a certain someone who wouldn't probably hesitate to wear fur in this heat too.

He reached out and patted the kitten's ear, earning a purr of gratitude. Shizuo was chuckling once again. "I guess you share more similarities with Izaya along with the fur and that black coat."

He held the kitten's chin and tilted it upwards, checking on the eye color. They were a deep, vibrant brown; deep enough to be almost mistaken for red. And the orange glow from the afternoon sun added to the effect too. Shizuo hissed at this additional resemblance to Izaya.

And when he started to scratch behind the kitten's ears and down its neck, it angled its head, allowing more access, purring happily with the attention it was getting.

_Come on, Shizuo. You know it's totally ridiculous to think Izaya is too much like this cat…_ Shizuo's mental voice faded immediately when the kitten nipped his finger gently and lapped the reddened skin with its tongue.

Shizuo gaped at it, thinking how Izaya loved to do exactly just that. It stared back and mewed once more, then raised its paw and licked at it too.

All too soon, Shizuo was aware that his thoughts were going back into the gutter and all because of a… a…

No. He absolutely did not have sick fetishes.

It was the cat's fault for being too much like Izaya. And where the fuck was Izaya anyway?

Shizuo growled when his cell told him it was now thirty minutes past the meeting time.

The kitten jumped up upon hearing the distinct snarl that escaped Shizuo's lips and it backed away when Shizuo stood up abruptly. It was ridiculous to wait any longer. He was actually surprised he had lasted this long.

He was going to make Izaya pay dearly for this and he knew exactly how he would exact payment for this slight.

He turned his back and walked towards the gate.

"-uo! Shizuo!"

He stopped in his tracks. He didn't need to look to see who was calling to him. Footfalls getting nearer and nearer told him he didn't have to turn around, too.

"Shizu-chan! I'm so sorry!" Izaya finally appeared before him, chest heaving from the run. He was clutching his bag under one arm while the other was splayed over his abdomen, trying to ease out the stitch burning in his side.

"I'm. Really. Sorry!" He gasped out between wheezes. "Shiki Sensei, he's such a pain." Izaya rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad I caught you just in time!"

Shizuo barely heard Izaya. He stared at the raven, and stared some more. A punch on his arm jolted him back to consciousness.

"Earth to Shizuo! Ignored boyfriend speaking!" Shizuo blinked.

"Ah, sorry. But… Izaya… why are you dressed like _that?_"

It was Izaya's turn to blink. He looked down on his attire, wondering what was wrong with it. He gazed back at Shizuo, not really understanding the question.

"What I meant" the blonde said. "Is why are you in your gym clothes?" _And looking so fucking hot too._

As if to prove his silent point, his eyes followed a bead of perspiration as it made its way down Izaya's neck and disappeared into the slightly drenched shirt. The white shirt clung to the slim torso in all wicked ways imaginable. It outlined the raven's chest leaving little to the imagination. He could even make out the pert, slightly darker, raised nubs. Shizuo swallowed thickly.

"I had make up practicals in gym for when I was absent last week." Izaya shrugged by way of explanation. "I would have showered if I had more time but Shiki sensei made us run extra laps which is _why_ I was late. I was the last to finish." Izaya pouted dolefully.

Shizuo's attention was distracted from Izaya's shirt and the legs peeking from underneath the gym shorts by the pink pursing of the raven's lips.

"So that.." Shizuo cleared his clogged throat. "That's why you were late and didn't have time to shower and change?"

"I just knew you would get into an angry fit and leave soon! It's all Shiki sensei's fault! I almost convinced him to let me skip the running part too." Izaya whined. "Wait, I don't stink, do I? Is that it?"

His eyes widened, then he frowned as if offended by the very thought. He grabbed his shirt and sniffed delicately, making the cloth ride up his stomach revealing a bit of waist, a navel and hip bone.

Shizuo swallowed again. Actually, it was sexy as hell seeing his boyfriend like this: all sweaty, exuding pheromones. Izaya caught his stare and a smile crept up the corner of his mouth upon the tiny revelation.

"Ahh. Shizu-chan likes it."

The dusting of color on Shizuo's ears gave him away. Laughingly, Izaya thrust his bag to Shizuo, ordering him without words to carry it.

He skipped a couple of steps forward before turning around and smiling conspiratorially at Shizuo. "I think you're a sexy beast too, with your shirt unbuttoned like that, and clinging to you in such a naughty way."

Izaya reached up and flicked a drop of sweat from Shizuo's cheek and licked the finger.

The air between them was heavily riddled with testosterone and wanting. They could taste the flavor of their desire on their tongues. Their gazes held but someone had to give in. And Izaya knew exactly how to make Shizuo capitulate.

"Mmm. A bit salty, a bit bitter, just the way I like it." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo's stomach clenched and the warmth in his belly spread. He unceremoniously grabbed the brunette's hand and stomped at an almost run towards home, dragging Izaya alongside with him.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan has plans to make me pay for being late~ "

The roar that echoed down the street was followed by a tinkling of laughter that sounded cat-like in its teasing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thanks so much for reading. C: Writing such stories helps me deal with the heat better. Weather forecast: 34C/93F but feels like 38C/100F. And unlike Shizuo, I don't have my own sexy, pheromone-exuding Izaya to distract me with. Lucky protozoan.


End file.
